


You're Mine

by XxIceColdRainxX



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex Vs. Everyone, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angry!Alex, Cheating, Dom!Alex, Dom!Erik, Dom!Logan, Heartbreak, Hiding Anger, Innocent!Charles, Jealous!Alex, Jealousy, Losing Control, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Possessive!Alex, Rimming, Sub!Charles, Vietnam War, clueless!charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceColdRainxX/pseuds/XxIceColdRainxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Summers has had a crush on Charles Xavier for quite some time now, and believes he can please and make his teacher happy. Things don't always seem to work for Alex though, as Erik is in his way, and Charles is beyond clueless most times. Alex is now going to do everything in his power to make sure that Charles ends up with him, and that they will have a happy life together. It's not that crazy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to start on another X-Men fic. I've been wanting to for some time now, and after finishing the 'X-Men' trilogy after watching 'X-Men: Apocalypse', I believe I have enough information to create a big 'Chalex' story type of thing. Taking a break from my other stories for a bit until 'Teen Wolf' comes back on, possibly, or I may continue them whenever. I just haven't had enough motivation for a lot of things lately. Anyways, enough about my life, I hope everyone enjoys this fic and I'll try to update when I can.

"So do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you positive?"  
" _Yes_ , Charles, I'm positive."  
"Okay, show me."  
"Show you what?"

" _Alex_." Charles sighed, bringing his hand up to rest it onto his face. He's been trying to teach Alex how to get his powers under control, but he always seems to be distracted, by Charles. "Perhaps I should have Erik, or even Hank, help you in train--”

" _No!_ Please, Charles. I'd rather have you than bossy ass Erik or know it all Hank." Alex growled after he stated Erik's name. The man's name was enough to get Alex in a tantrum, he disliked the man for even being with Charles in the first place.

"Come now, Erik is not so bad--"  
"Of course _you_ don't think so; you're _fucking_ him."

"That's--, I--," Charles was at a loss of words. The professor knew that everyone was aware that he and Erik were technically a 'thing', but they never flaunted it around, at least that's what Charles thought. "Enough about that, let us continue then."

"I'm not really in the mood now." Alex suddenly yelled out. The thoughts of Charles and Erik fucking had soured Alex's mood for the rest of the day. He was the one that Charles deserved, not Erik.

"Alex..."  
"No, sorry; Charles. We're going to have to put this on hold."  
"We do not have that much time, you understand that, correct?"

"I _do_ understand that, but I don't _give a shit_. I can handle my abilities responsibly." Alex huffed, petulant due to the distrust Charles had in him. "I don't need this fucking training."

  
"Alex, if you have your abilities under control, then show me. Try and hit the target beside me." Charles' statement snapped Alex out of his tantrum, and causing the teen to turn and notice the professor making his way across the bunker and right next to a test dummy.

"Charles..."  
"No, Alex. You told me yourself, you have it under control."  
"I do but I'm not going to--"

"Alex, show me. _Now_." Charles had a smirk on his face. That's what made Alex obey, causing the teen to start charging a blast. "Remember, focus on the target. Nothing else matters right now. Just the target and you hitting it."

"Damn it..." Alex whispered to himself as he had charged up long enough. Before long, he was firing a large, red X across the bunker and towards the test dummy and Charles. Fear hit him like a truck at the thought of hitting Charles and ultimately killing him. The teen shut his eyes, ready to scream out in frustration if he opened them to see his professor disintegrated. But that moment never came, as he heard Charles' familiar voice first.

"You did it, Alex! You did it! Holy--" Charles was leaping in the air, more than excited for his student that he accomplished controlling his abilities. The professor looked at the test tummy, it having been ripped apart and in flames by the teen's powers.

"Fuck yeah!" Alex suddenly came up behind Charles, lifting his professor up and spinning him around in delight. "I did it! I fuckin' did it!”

"Yes, you did, Alex! Be happy!" Charles grinned as he was twirled in the air, then finally being put down.

"Thank you, Charles."  
"It was not me, Alex, it was yourself. You just need to--"

"Believe in myself, yeah, the _same_ bullshit." Alex chuckled, noticing the hurt look on Charles' face. "Don't worry, I do now, I'm just tired of hearing that same phrase."

"I understand that." Charles smirked, then overheard someone enter into the bunker with them. Both the professor and the teen turned to notice a tall man, who had a permanent stern look on his face. "Erik!"

" _Great._ " Alex mumbled, glaring as Erik began to approach them both. Charles was more than happy to see his boyfriend, and the two came together in a tight hug with Erik being a little sneaky and grabbing at Charles' ass. This disgusted Alex, as he believed he should be the one in Erik's position.

"Hello, darling. How's training going?" Erik rose an eyebrow, looking from Charles to Alex. The man knew the teen had a little thing for Charles and with every chance he got, he flaunted his relationship with the professor. There was a small growl emitting from Alex, and both of them could tell, but they said nothing about it. Erik merely smirked, having struck a nerve with Alex.

"It's going swell, Alex hit the target perfectly!"  
"Really? Congratulations, Alex."

" _Thanks_." Alex said coldly, not bothering to give Erik any attention as he kept his eyes on Charles, who was smiling brightly. This made the teen smile as well.

"I believe _you_ deserve a prize, Alex, perhaps--"  
"Oh, Charles, before I forget, Hank needs you upstairs. He said it's important."

"Really? I thought he would have contacted me telepathically." Charles rubbed at his forehead, but then began to walk towards the door. "We're finished for today though, Alex, you may rest 'til tomorrow." The professor turned around as he walked, giving Alex a grin and making the teen blush in response and nod as well.

"Sure thing..." Alex's words trailed off as the professor was now out of the room. He then turned to face Erik, who was now staring directly at him with his shark teeth showing. " _What?_ " Alex growled out.

"I know your hormones are all over the place at this point, but I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ dare look at Charles in any other way but as a mentor." Erik narrowed his eyes at the teen in front of him. Clear anger was shown in Alex's eyes as Erik spoke, causing the teen to clench his fists.

"Fuck you, I'm not doing shit."

"Yes, but you are making eyes at him, as well as slipping a dirty comment in every once in a while. Believe me, I've heard them, even when you think I'm not listening." Erik noticed the sudden look of surprise on Alex's face. The teen then changed his facial expression, now looking disgusted.

"So you stalk Charles and I when we're alone? Are you _that_ afraid that I'll steal him away from you?" Alex's look of disgust quickly changed to his own smug look, causing Erik's to fall back into his original stern look. Both of them stared each other down, the tension clearly high.

"Believe me child, I'm _not_ afraid of losing Charles to you. What would he want with such a hormonal teen that can't give him what he needs and wants?" Just as Erik finished his sentence, Alex threw a punch at the man's face. With one quick movement, Erik had avoided meeting Alex's fist and decided to do something of his own. The man immediately flicked his wrist, causing Alex to fly back and into the bunker wall. "Pathetic child, do you _actually_ believe you can hurt me? You are no match to me and believe me, I will not hesitate to _kill you_ one day.”

"Why not now?!" Alex gritted out, still stuck to the wall as he attempted to get free from Erik's abilities.

"It'll spoil the fun." Erik let go of the teen, allowing him to slide down the wall and onto the floor. "I enjoy making you jealous at the fact that I have complete consent to fondle Charles any way I want." The man turned away, soon reaching the doorway that lead out of the bunker. "Until another day, Alex."

"Fucking _dick_." Alex grunted out as he stood up finally, the teen being left alone in the bunker now. "I have to figure a way to show Charles that he's better off with me..." The teen clenched his fists again, as well as beginning to breath in and out evenly. "But first I have to control my anger. Charles doesn't need a man that throws fits like a child." Just as he was about to exit the bunker himself, Alex turned and fired another beam of energy towards the same test dummy, hitting it successfully once more. In Alex's mind, he was imagining the dummy being Erik, and he knew that one day he will be able to actually do that to the man.


	2. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is wanting his reward that Charles spoke about the other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best with this fic. I haven't typed up anything in a while, lol. Hope you all enjoy it.

"Excellent dinner, love. You amaze me more and more everyday." Erik spoke to Charles as he began to clean up the dinner table. The night was satisfactory to Charles, to say the least. The only thing he didn't like was that Alex had kept silent throughout the whole dinner conversation.

"Thank you, Erik." Charles felt his cheeks heat up as Erik continued to speak sweet nothings into his ear. From afar, Alex, Hank, Sean and Raven were in the living room, enjoying themselves. The topic of conversation was unknown to Alex, as he had been observing Charles and Erik in the kitchen. The teen had an annoyed expression, which had him glaring at Erik as he watched the tall man snake his arms around Charles' waist.

"Keep calm, Alex. It won't be long 'til you're in that position with Charles." He spoke to himself in a low whisper as he continued watching the two men. The teen was immeidately distracted when he overheard his name coming from Hank.

"Alex? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, just thinking is all."

"Ah, okay. Well think about this then, what if one day we could have more than five television channels? Wouldn't that be extraordinary?" Hank's obsession with the future was amusing to Raven and Sean. To Alex, it was just another 'nerd' topic. The teen gave a heavy sigh that was loud enough to make Hank stop for a second. "Alright, never mind. It seems you're _uninterested_ in the topic of conversation."

"I'm not, Hank. Continue." Raven grinned at the man. Hank blushed, not expecting Raven to be so interested in what he admired. Sean was also intersted, having moved closer to listen in on Hank's theories of the future with Raven.

"Let's go upstairs, Charles. I'd like to enjoy the rest of the night alone with you." Erik mumbled into Charles' ear. The man's hands made their way across Charles' thighs and ass. This made the professor jump just a tad, his face red with embarrassment.

" _Erik!_ "  
"Please, Charles. It's been some time since we--"  
"Oh yes, I know."

"Then _why_ must you deny me? It's clear you want this just as much as I do." Erik gave a grin. The man watched his lover as he attempted to think up an excuse. "No more excuses, come _now_ Charles." Erik quickly grabbed a hold onto Charles' wrist, tugging the professor along with him up the staircase. "Children, we'll be discussing tomorrow's agenda upstairs. Good night to you all." Erik gave a quick goodnight to the four in the other room. All but Alex said their good nights back, the teen giving a simple glare to the man.

"Um, good night?" Charles gave a forced grin, earning his own good nights from the three. Alex gave a simple nod to Charles, as well as a smile.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, I'm heading to bed." Alex blurted out quick, standing from his seat. The teen quickened his pace as Erik and Charles disappeared upstairs. Raven, Hank and Sean watched as the teen quickly made his way upstairs.

"Is he alright?" Sean asked Hank and Raven, the two giving shrugs.

"I am really not sure. He's been acting strange these past few days. Actually, a lot more mature than usual as well, he isn't cussing as much." Hank chuckled lightly. Both Raven and Sean kept silent, forming their own assumptions in their heads before returning back to discussing with Hank.

* * *

"Erik."  
" _Charles._ "

"Can we not do this tonight? I'd rather--" Charles was immediately shoved up against his room door. Erik stared into the telepath's eyes with such a lust that Charles could practically feel the arousal flowing off the man.

"Charles, enough. We are doing this and you're going to enjoy every second of it." Erik leaned up against the smaller man, his groin soon rubbing up against Charles' right thigh.

"Erik..." Charles had suddenly moaned, feeling the taller man's erection growing against his thigh. "Please..."

"Please what? Hmm, Charles?" Erik whispered into the professor's ear. The man's hands soon found their way to Charles' waist, practically lifting him up now. The taller man was ready to open the door and begin their night of fun, but it was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Uh, professor?" Alex had been watching the whole scene play out. It took everything in his willpower to not spring at Erik and beat the living shit out of him. "I wanted to uh, speak about something." The teen attempted to sound as calm and unknowing as possible.

"Alex, we are in the middle of--"  
"Oh, sure thing, Alex. Erik, please put me down."

" _What?!_ " Erik felt a sudden surge of anger. The amount of betrayal he had felt in that moment was enough to make the man go into a fit of rage and destruction. "Charles, we are about to--"

"It will only take a mere second, Erik. _Please?_ " Charles looked at his lover. The professor gave his signature smile and adorable stare that simply melted Erik to nothing.

" _Fine._ Come back as soon as possible, I will be inside." Erik had finally put Charles back onto his feet. The tall man turned to Alex, giving a quick glare and a small hint of a growl. The teen gave a simple grin back to him and a shrug of his shoulders. Erik had soon entered into Charles' room and slammed the door shut.

"Thank you, Alex. You saved me from an uncomfortable situation." Charles made his way over to the teen. He had a large grin on his face, making Alex swoon.

"No problem, professor." Alex managed to say in a daze.

"What did you need to speak about?" Charles folded his hands together and made direct eye contact with the teen. Alex was at a loss of words, having not come up with a topic to discuss. The teen only wanted to ruin Erik and Charles' sex night.

"Uh, I actually want to speak about what you said the other day." Alex cleared his throat. The teen began to look in another direction, wanting to avoid Charles' face and going dumbstruck again.

"Oh, what did I say?"  
"You stated that I was to be awarded, for my successful training?"

"Ah, yes, that rings a bell." Charles gave a soft laugh, the simple sound making Alex shiver with delight. "So you would like to dicuss your award then, I'm assuming?" The professor gave yet another signature smile to Alex. The teen was on the edge of tackling Charles down and making love to him.

"I, well, yeah. I, I was kind of wondering...Just what kind of reward can it be?" Alex knew this was a long shot, but he had to try. This could be the turning point if successful.

"Anything you want, Alex. I'm so very proud of you that I will make sure your wish comes true." Alex felt his heart clench. Those were the exact words he was hoping to hear. 'Anything you want, Alex.'

" _Anything_ I want, huh?"  
"Yes, Alex. What is it you desire?"

"Let me think." Alex did not need to. He was merely buying time, trying to think of a way to reword his desired wish so it did not come out so primal. "I...Uh, well. You do mean _anything_ , when you said anything, right?"

"Yes, Alex. Don't be afraid to tell me."  
"I'm not. Just nervous."  
"That is the same thing."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex sighed heavily. It was now or never. "I, well, uh, ah...Can you just read my mind?!" The teen suddenly yelled out. This both startled Charles and made him a little concerned. "I'm sorry, I just can't say it out loud. It'd be better if you read my thoughts."

"Alright then, it will take just a moment." Charles kept his smile, watching as Alex looked clearly nervous. The teen was sweating and he could feel it, as well as shaking in anxiety. What if Charles reacted in a way that ended with Alex being thrown back into confinement?

"Wait, don't! _Shit!_ " Alex's sudden burst had startled Charles. The telepath watched with wide eyes as the teen suddenly turned and ran toward his room.

"Alex, wait!" Charles shouted for the teen, but he continued running. The professor stood there, unsure of what to think. He had successfully read Alex's mind, and was shocked to say the least.

* * *

"Fuck, I fucked everything up." Alex began to slam his head against the wall. He wanted to so desperately use his powers to destroy everything in his own room. "Looks like Erik was right, I am nothing but a fucking hormonal teenager." The teen sighed and slumped into his bed. He then rolled onto his side, staring at a framed picture of him, Charles, Erik, Hank, Raven and Sean. While before he thought nothing of Charles and Erik's relationship, his developing feelings immediately changed his opinion on them.

The professor was an adorable man with a nice looking ass, kind heart and cute face. All of these attributes made Alex go crazy for him and the teen wanted nothing more than to have Charles all to himself. But now? Now he's fucked it up by allowing Charles to peek into his head and witness the sexual thoughts that Alex had formed. All of them were mainly daydreams of him and Charles getting it on in one place or another. The rest of them were simple desires to kiss, hug and touch his professor.

There was a knock on Alex's door, alerting the teen and pulling him from his thoughts.

"Alex? It's me, Charles."

"Fuck." Alex mumbled. The professor was right outside his door, possibly ready to give Alex a stern lecture of how they could never be. The teen sat up in his head, giving a heavy sigh as he decided whether or not to let the man in.

"I'd like to come in, Alex. If you would let me." The teen's internal conflict soon ended as he stood up and made his way to the door. Before opening it, he breathed in sharply and held his breath as he opened the door to reveal his professor.

"Hi, there's nothing you need to say. I understand, it won't happen again."  
"What?"

"It won't happen again, professor. I won't think such thoughts of you again." Alex turned away, not wanting to face the man. The teen soon landed back onto his bed, practically tossing himself like a rag doll. "I'll leave tomorrow morning and then you can erase my memories."

"Alex, stop speaking." Charles' sudden stern voice made the teen stop talking. He quickly sat up in his bed, looking over to notice Charles with a small hint of a smile on his face. "I am not angry, disappointed, ashamed of you or anything like that. It is understandable how you can form a liking to me. I will not kick you out either."

"Then why the hell are you here? There's got to be something you have to say if you're here." Alex felt a bit more calmer now. His eyes were stuck on Charles as he suddenly came closer. Tension suddenly rose when Alex slowly began to comprehend what was happening.

"I'm here because I'm going to make you get your reward." The professor quickly fell to his knees in front of the teen. Alex was shocked, aroused and everything else.

"What? Really?" Alex inhaled sharply, watching as Charles gave a nod and reached his hands up to unbutton the teen's pants. "But what about Er--"

"Be quiet, Alex. This is nothing more than a reward, okay?"

"Alright..." The teen kept his face in a neutral expression. It was so hard not to smile like an idiot as he was about to get a blowjob from the man he's been striving for.

"Just a reward." Charles repeated to himself as he searched for the teen's erection. The professor soon found it through the fabric of Alex's boxers.

" _Shit._ " Alex flinched at Charles' touch. The other problem was that he wasn't trying to shoot his load so quick either. The teen hasn't had any other contact on his erection other than his own hand. Having someone else's hand on it right now was enough to drive him to shoot immediately.

"Nothing more than a reward." Charles said to himself as he began to jerk Alex's growing erection.


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's anger seems to come with some bad side effects if suppressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this story, I was half asleep writing this. Omg. Sorry. Hopefully it's good.

"Professor..."

"Call me Charles at this time, Alex." The professor smiled softly, keeping his eyes on Alex's as the man began to stroke Alex. The man's slow, long strokes had driven the teen to madness as he struggled not to shoot right then and there.

" _Charles_..." Alex grunted out as he watched his erection come close to his professor's lips. "Oh, fuck."

"Sit back and relax, Alex. That's all I want you to do for now." Charles' gentle voice had sent shivers down Alex's spine. The teen bit down onto his bottom lip as he watched his professor soon place his lips onto his dick.

"Charles, I'm seriously about to--"  
"Alex, go ahead."  
"What?!"

"Go ahead, I know you'll have enough for another." Charles gave a gentle laugh as he rolled his tongue along Alex's head. The man's tongue was the blowing point for Alex. The teen let out a loud moan which turned into a grunt as he felt himself shoot thick, white ropes into Charles' waiting mouth.

"Mm." Was all the noise Charles could make as he did his best to swallow Alex's seed. The professor ended up choking near the end, having trouble swallowing the last bits of the teen's large load. Alex immediately tore Charles' mouth off his dick, a look of worry on the teen's face.

"Are you alright, Charles?"  
"Yes, Alex. I'm fine, thank you."

"Wait...You swallowed?" Alex's faced changed from worry to delight.

"Yes, it's rather tasty if you ask me." Charles felt his face heat up in embarrassment of saying that statement. But the look on Alex's face was pure joy, the teen grinning so big like a child on Christmas morning.

"I...Yeah." Was all Alex could manage to say, not sure of what to say actually. Charles had then reached for Alex's softening dick again, licking his lips.

"I'd love to have another taste, Alex."  
"Yeah?"

"Yes." Charles chuckled as he stroked Alex once again, hoping to get the teen a hard as steel erection once more.

"Charles, I want to face fuck you." Alex's words came out quick and loud. Charles stopped for a moment, keeping his hand on Alex's growing erection still. The professor shifted his eyes to stare into the teen's. Alex had a burning lust for Charles, the professor could tell by the thoughts that he projected onto him. They were scenarios of Alex pushing his dick down Charles' throat in a rough manor, the teen's balls also slapping against the man's chin as he did so. The mere thought of it was enough to make Charles moan.

"I...Alex, as much as I--"  
" _You_ said anything I wanted."

"Correct, but--" Charles was interrupted, having been picked up by the teenager and thrown onto his bed. In a quick motion, Alex was pinning the professor to his bed, while struggling to remove his pants and boxers. "Alex!"

" _Shut up_ , Charles." Complete lust has overtaken Alex's senses. The teen wanted nothing more than to use Charles, to make the professor his. Charles attempted to reach into Alex's mind, wondering what was running through his head as of now. Images of red appeared, all of them having Charles moaning and taking Alex's dick in one way or another. There was also a hint of rage in his thoughts, sexual rage.

"Alex, what are you doing? Please let me go!" The telepath struggled to move Alex off of him, but the teen was much stronger. " _Alex!_ "

"I said shut up, Charles!" Alex shouted this time, the teen's hands soon finding Charles' neck and giving a squeeze. The telepath immediately stopped his movements, the hard squeeze on his neck had temporarily stunned him. This allowed Alex to bring himself forward, with his dick slapping against the professor's cheek. "Open your mouth."

"Alex, please--"

"Open your _fucking_ mouth, Charles!" The teen's yelling had forced the professor to submit. The man slowly began to open his mouth, the small hole slowly growing wider as Alex watched with interest. "Good boy." Alex's words made Charles blush, and before he knew it, the teen slid the head of his erection down the professor's mouth.

The fear of being caught made Charles aroused himself. The dominance that Alex had shown was the same dominance that Erik showed Charles daily. It was different, new, and something that Charles so desperately wanted.

"Fuck, you feel... _So_ good." Alex groaned as he felt his dick being coated with the professor's spit. The small whining sounds that Charles had made were enough to Alex. All the teen had to do was quicken his pace in order to give Charles his thick load. "Alright, Charles. You ready for this?" The teen smirked and brought both his hands up to grip Charles' hair, tugging on it lightly. "Don't choke."

" _Awx!?_ " Charles' muffled noise did not stop Alex. The professor soon felt a small pain as the teen pushed his dick deep into the man's throat. There was a loud cough and a choking noise. Alex immediately pulled his slick cock out of Charles' throat, looking down at his professor with a chuckle. "Alex! No!" As soon as he heard the man's protests, he quickly pushed himself back into the man's mouth, a groan escaping his own.

"Shit, this is _so fucking good!_ " Alex moaned, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt the professor's tongue move around his cock. "I'm going to move in faster now, Charles. Be a good little bitch and take it all, won't you?" The teen chuckled once more, soon pulling himself out once again. Charles' eyes were filled with tears, having been choking and was in fear of his student. It was definitely not something Charles wanted anymore, the forced oral sex was too much for him.

"Alex, please, stop." Charles spoke in a meek voice, but not loud enough to make Alex stop. It was time for another way, even though he really was going to regret doing this. As soon as Alex had pushed himself back into Charles' throat, the telepath shut his eyes tightly.

"Ah, _fuck!_ " The teen groaned as he began to thrust himself in and out of Charles' throat. Alex had soon felt a presence in his mind, but figured it was nothing, until he suddenly stopped. There was a sudden flash of black in the teen's head, and he soon fell to the side, allowing Charles to sit up. The professor was gasping and coughing wildly, his mouth covered in his own saliva and eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Alex." The telepath had said in a soft voice. He then stood from the teen's bed and quickly ran to the door. The man left to the bathroom, hoping to fix himself up and return to Erik.

Charles' plan was to simply act as if nothing happened, but the man knew there wold be some scarring. 'Fear' was all Charles could think of when he thought of Alex.

"Charles?" A voice came from the other side of the door. The telepath was staring at his reflection in the mirror, being lost in his thoughts. "Charles, are you in there?"

"What? Oh, yes. I'm sorry."

"Alright. I'm just making sure." Hank's voice was on the other side of the door. Charles inhaled and exhaled deeply, repeating to himself to forget his time with Alex and dismiss it as simply losing control.

"Anyone could make that mistake, I know he'll be better by morning." Charles faked a smile to himself in the mirror.

* * *

"What the fuck..." Alex woke up from his knock out. The teen sat up in his bed, noticing himself completely naked. "What the--" He quickly stood up from his bed, looking around his room for the clothes he was wearing yesterday. The teen was unsure of how long he had been out, but figured it had been a while since the last thing he remembered was blowing his load down Charles' mouth.

"Bet he thinks I'm a loser for blowing so early and falling asleep on him." Alex mentally beat himself up over it. Sure, Charles would likely say that it was fine, and that he had no need to worry about it. But to Alex, it was a stab at his dignity. "Might as well go apologize to him now, it's still pretty early." The teen looked towards his window, noticing the barely rising sun.

Alex had found his way to Charles' room and knocked on the man's door. There was silence, and after a few seconds, he knocked again. "Charles?"

Come in. A voice in Alex's head said. The teen quickly opened Charles' door, making his way inside and shutting it behind him. He walked in slowly, noticing Charles sitting up in his bed.

"Charles--I mean, Professor--"  
"Alex, wait. Let me speak first."

"No, I want to apologize for falling asleep on you last night. It's just, I haven't felt that good in ages, and I guess it put me--" Alex suddenly stopped speaking, with Charles giving him a small look. The teen felt his heart begin to race, and thoughts of panic radiated off of him.

"Alex, how _dare_ you come into my room and expect me to forgive you for last night's events?!" Charles felt his eyes slowly begin to water. The telepath felt angry at how Alex merely brushed it off and attempted to make a pathetic excuse.

"Whoa, seems like you're really angry about it..."  
" _Very_ much so! How dare you give me an unworthy excuse!"

" _What?!_ I'm telling the truth! Read my mind, Charles! Right now!" The teen walked close to Charles, alarming the man and causing him to move away from him.

"Keep away from me, Alex."  
"Charles, please, I'm begging you. Just read my mind, please?"

"I will, just keep away from me." The man kept his eyes on Alex's, the teen stopping in his place and standing still. A minute passed before Charles began to read the teen's mind. Everything from last night repeated itself, all the way up until Charles' stated he wanted another taste of Alex's cum. That's when things went black for Alex. "What?"

"See? I'm telling the truth, I'm so very sorry I fell asleep--"  
"No, Alex. I mean, it's fine, no need to apologize."

"But Charles, I wanted to--" Alex was forced to stop speaking once again, making the teen annoyed. Charles stared at Alex, his eyes narrowing as he looked into his eyes.

"This doesn't make sense..."  
"What doesn't?"

"Alex, truth be told, you lost control last night. You...Raped me, in other words." Charles' words pierced through Alex, immediately making the teen confused and scared.

" _What?!_ I _raped_ you?! Charles, you have to be lying--"

"I am not. If you want, I will replay my perspective of the events that happened last night." Charles held his hand up.

"Alright..." Alex allowed Charles to do so. The teen felt the man's hand rest onto his head, and in a flash, the memories from last night were shown. It played like a movie in Alex's head. Everything seemed to be good until Charles' words of wanting to taste Alex again. That's when Alex grew anxious. The teen seen himself still awake, but something was definitely different. His voice, it was more serious, and his eyes looked red at an angle.

"Is something going on, Alex?" Charles questioned the teen as they both continued watching Alex's actions. The teen felt sick to his stomach as he watched himself defile Charles. The forced oral sex was astonishing to Alex, causing him to break away from Charles. "Alex?"

" _Fuck_ , I'm _so_ sorry, Charles. I'm so fucking sorry." Alex clenched his fists tightly. His abilities began to surface as his body gave off a red glow. " _I'm so sorry!_ "

"Alex, please, calm down. Everything is fine--"  
"No, it _fucking_ isn't!"

"Alex!" Charles watched Alex as he broke down. The teen had tears streaming down from his eyes.

"I...I hide my anger, for you. Erik, he...He brings me to my limit, but I always push it back down." Alex looked to Charles, noticing the man's concerned look. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I just...Let go of all my anger right then and there, I guess. I took it out on you. I forced you into oral sex without even knowing it."

"Alex...You don't have to push your anger down for me. Get mad, be yourself, it's how you cope with things. I understand your liking for me, believe me, I hear your jealous thoughts." Charles smiled at Alex, noticing the teen beginning to calm down. "I'm perfectly fine with you getting angry and taking it out on something. Just don't bottle it up and expect it to disappear like that."

"Yeah..." Alex mumbled, blinking his eyes and wiping away his tears.

"I'm so sorry I caused you all this trouble, Alex. It is my fault, I now see." Charles gave a saddened smile to the teen.

"No, Charles. It isn't your fault."

"It is, Alex. And...I'm also sorry for this." Charles licked his dry lips. Alex rose an eyebrow, suddenly on high alert. "I...Cannot be yours, Alex. I understand your want for me, but there can be nothing between us. You are my student, and I have Erik. I am terribly sorry." The words Charles had spoke left Alex empty. It was the bitter truth, Alex knew, but to hear them from Charles was something else.

"I understand." Alex mumbled. "Have a good life with Lehnsherr, Charles. You and him aren't right together, but, you know." The teen spoke coldly, turning away from Charles as the telepath attempted to speak with him some more. Alex soon disappeared out Charles' door, the teen not bothering to close it properly.

"Alex..." Charles felt Alex's presence disappear in the household.

* * *

" _Fuck!_ Why the hell does my life suck so much?!" Alex shouted into the woods as he blasted every other tree in complete rage. The teen had felt so many emotions in that moment as he took his frustration out on the trees.

"I'll show Charles. I'm the right guy for him. Not Lehnsherr, not anybody else, just _me._ But how the fuck do I prove it to him?" Alex fell to his knees, staring at the ground...


End file.
